Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Anti-Katie
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Anti-Katie is the 29th episode in the series. When Pink Panther was creating gromit's new bone, he accidentally created Anti-Katie and will they stop her before she takes over the world? Plot At the doctor's store, Pink Panther tries to find a healthy bone for Gromit and he wants Gromit to try it and Gromit thinks the bone taste horrible, Pink Panther has idea and Pink panther wants Gromit to follow him and help him make a tasty bone in the pot. Pink Panther was about to come down to the ladder until he accidnelty fell over and bang so hard the cola and black magic went in the pot and created another anti specie Anti-Katie. Outside the store, Katie Sandow asks Emily if she's gonna marry Wallace and she doesn't know yet. Anti-Katie appeared in front of Katie which it scares her and Anti-Katie tells Katie that she can finally rule the earth and also tells her that Pink panther created her and she whooshes away to Anti-Cosmo's castle. Gromit and Pink Panther went passed the door and Katie and Emily look angry towards Pink panther for causing more trouble and Katie tells them to hurry before she'll destroy us. At Anti-Cosmo's castle, Anti-Katie was here and Anti-Cosmo was happy to see her again. Anti-Katie tells them that we have some unfinished business to do. Katie, Emily and Gromit went to find Anti-Katie and Pink Panther was also coming with them. Katie begins to get angry at Pink panther and wishes pink panther goes away and does so. Pink Panther appeared where he was in the beginning. Katie smirks and continues on their mission. Pink Panther sneakily sneaks to follow them without getting caught. Outside at Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Katie, Foop, Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo begins to rise their Wands to destroy Katie and her town. Suddenly, Katie punches Anti-Wanda and Anti-Wanda "mistakenly" fights over Emily then Katie. Anti-Katie shrugs and begins rise their wands again until Gromit distracts and attacks Foop. Anti-Katie begins to get angry and she and Anti-Cosmo puts a lot of pressure and almost destroys the town until Pink Panther attacks Anti-Katie for what he accidentally did, then Katie Sandow attacks Anti-Csomo and Emily and Gromit puts Anti-Wanda and Foop in a small cage. Katie stops Pink panther and wishes Anti-Katie was in the anti-god enemy jail and does so and Anti-Katie's plans had foiled and her wand was in the other side in the cage and Jorgen Von Strangle gets to hold it and teases her. Katie tells Pink Panther that she forgives him but she tells him Threatanly never do this to her again. Wallace retuned from his vacation and gives Gromit a tasty bone and Gromit was Happy. Pink Panther walks off and Emily asks katie if Katie wants pink panther as a pet but Katie refuses but she thinks and she said no and they walk towards the sunset to go home. Characters *Katie Sandow *Emily *Gromit *Pink Panther (Debut, false antagonist) *Anti-Katie (Debut, main antagonist) *Wallace *Anti-Cosmo (antagonist) *Anti-Wanda (antagonist) *Jorgen Von Strangle *Foop (antagonist) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance